Halloween Is Impmon's Day
by Flashman
Summary: Halloween is a day of tricks and treats... the former of which is Impmon's specialty. However, a deep seated horror awaits him that will strike before the night is done...


HALLOWEEN IS IMPMON'S DAY   
A Digimon Tamers fanfiction by:   
Christian "The Flashman" Rogers   
Digimon is copyright Toei Studios, Saban, and FOX Kids.   
+ + +   
  
Night time in the city of Tokyo; the West Shinjuku District.   
  
In one of the parks, a small, purple Digimon with a white face, large   
green eyes, a demonic looking smiley face on his chest and a red   
bandana around his neck, walked from out of the underground tunnels   
he called home into the chilly night air.   
  
"Ahhhh," he said contentedly, "A new night for Impmon to give some   
humans a fright. Hey, that rhymes. Baboom!"   
  
Although... tonight seemed a little darker than most nights and there   
were a bunch of strange glowing faces sitting on top of a near-by   
walk-bridge. "... The heck's up wit' that?" Impmon wondered aloud as   
he strolled towards the light, "They look like Pumpkinmon who've lost   
their heads."   
  
Impmon looked at the little orange things with the strange triangle-   
eyed, serrated mouth designs carved in them. He lifted the top of one   
and looked inside to see a candle as the source of illumination.   
"Yeesh," he thought, "Leave it ta humans to waste somethin' on a pretty   
light show."   
  
The Virus Digimon then started to smile as a thought hit him. "Then   
again..." he said to the Jack O'Lantern as he rubbed his hands, "My   
new little friend here doesn't need to be a TOTAL waste."   
  
+ + +   
  
"Tetsuyugi..." the small, skinny young woman said to her larger male   
companion, "I... I..."   
  
The youngish looking and yet rather muscularly developed boy smiled   
down at her. "Don't worry Gin-Rei..." he replied, "I know..."   
  
The two drew closer, hugging each other as the young man brought his   
face down towards his girlfriend's. The girl closed her eyes, her face   
reddening in expectation...   
  
*Splut*   
  
She opened her eyes and discovered that she was now kissing a pumpkin   
that had fallen onto her boyfriend's head.   
  
Impmon laughed from his hiding place in the tree above them, tears   
coming to his eyes as he watched the man stagger around as he tried to   
pull the pumpkin off his head.   
  
Impmon's laughter stopped as he caught sight of something odd out of   
the corner of his eye. Turning around curiously, he saw that, over   
the wall of the park, small groups of children dressed as Bakemon,   
Myotismon, Dogmon, Piedmon and other strange looking... things, were   
walking around with sacks in their hands as they moved around the   
walkways of the various apartment complexes and the streets of the city   
itself.   
  
"Hmmm..." Impmon muttered, "This looks interestin'. They say curiosity   
killed the Gatomon, but since I ain't no feline, awaaaaaay I Baboom!"   
  
+ + +   
  
The child dressed in a white bed sheet with holes cut out of it for eyes   
knocked on the door and waited. As he was waiting, another kid   
dressed in a really goofy looking purple monster thingy outfit   
sauntered up next to him and asked, "Heya Bakemon, whatcha doin'?"   
  
"I'm a ghost!" The child replied, "And I'm trick-or-treating!"   
  
"Trick-er-treatin'? What's that?"   
  
"You're dressed up in a really cool costume and you don't know what   
trick-or-treating is?" the boy marveled at Impmon.   
  
"Thanks fer the compliment but this ain't a costume," Impmon replied,   
"I like tricks so what's treats got ta do wit' it?"   
  
"It's simple," the boy said, "You knock on the door, wait for someone   
to answer and say 'Trick or Treat' and then they give you candy!"   
  
"Wait a second... how goofy is THAT?!" Impmon replied with a sneer as   
the door opened behind him, "I mean, you go door ta door and say,   
'Trick or Tre--"   
  
Impmon blinked as the old woman in the apartment placed a piece of   
chocolate in his hand.   
  
Now Impmon didn't hate everything about humans. They had one or two   
redeeming qualities in his eyes. The greatest of these, was the food,   
particularly the candy variety. As the implications of what had just   
happened began to sink in, a slow, calculating grin began to spread   
over his face.   
  
Before either the child or the old woman could see it, Impmon swiftly   
broke into tears, crying up a storm as he said, "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I   
LOST MY BAGGIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"   
  
"Oh you poor dear..." the old woman said, "There's such hooligans out   
there... I'll be right back..."   
  
She walked off into the apartment, leaving the door open and, more   
importantly, the candy in reach. "Lady..." Impmon thought, "you have   
NO idea..."   
  
With that, he scooped handfuls of the treats into the child's bag,   
winking at him as he did so. The sheet covered child chuckled, happy   
that this strange boy was helping him get more candy. Impmon quickly   
returned to his crying guise as the old woman came back into view,   
handing him a good-sized burlap sack. Impmon let his tears trail off   
smiling as the woman said good-bye and closed the door.   
  
"Thank you," the boy chirped happily at Impmon, "Here, have some."   
  
The boy shoveled some of the extra candy from his bag to Impmon's and   
turned to go on his way. "Don't mind if I do..." Impmon chuckled to   
himself as he used a claw to cut a slit in the boy's bag and took the   
candy as it fell out, running away before the boy had realized what   
had happened.   
  
+ + +   
  
And so went Impmon's night.   
  
He'd occasionally join a cluster of children and get candy (although   
he had to remember to say the right words and not his instinctive "Now   
gimme!"), then he would carefully slit the bags of the other children   
and make off with their candy as well. He'd move to another apartment   
complex when people started getting suspicious and, after a good two   
hours (and taking a few minutes to toss raw eggs and silly string at a   
bunch of teenagers), his bag was stuffed solid.   
  
"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" The Virus Rookie Digimon cried happily   
as he hopped along the rooftops, adjusting his hold on his bag, "Hooo,   
I'll just bet there's gonna be a lotta unhappy tykes tomorrow mornin'."   
  
It was at this point a flash of yellow and white fur came into view in   
front of him, causing to pull up short and gasp in surprise. He quickly   
stopped as he recognized the humanoid fox Digimon in front of him and   
smirked at her. "What brings ya ta the neighborhood, Fox Face?" Impmon   
said, acting as casually as he could.   
  
"What are you up to, Impmon?" Renamon said in her soft voice.   
  
Impmon looked at his bag, shifted the weight a little and then looked   
back at Renamon. "Oh," he said, "I'd say about ten, twenty pounds."   
  
Impmon looked expectantly at Renamon.   
  
Renamon stared blankly at Impmon.   
  
Impmon sighed, "One of these days ya really gotta look inta gettin' a   
sense a humor, Foxy."   
  
"I don't find stealing from children funny," Renamon replied.   
  
"Hey, it fits the whole idea," Impmon replied, "They get tricked and   
I get the treats! B'sides, all that sugar's bad for 'em. Rots their   
teeth right out."   
  
Renamon continued to stare at Impmon.   
  
"Look Foxy!" Impmon said, starting to get impatient, "If yer done   
lookin' at the merchandise, go away!"   
  
Renamon looked up at the moon as she said, "You realize, there is more   
to this time of year then collecting candy."   
  
"Huh?" Impmon asked, blinking in confusion.   
  
"It is a time of year when you must face things that scare you,"   
Renamon said.   
  
"Oh pshaw," Impmon replied with a wave of his free hands, "That's a   
loada huey."   
  
"Is it now?" Renamon said as she turned her gaze back on Impmon, "What   
if I told you that I came here because I realized something about you?"   
  
Impmon blinked again as he said, "And just what could you know about   
me?"   
  
Renamon began to walk towards Impmon slowly, a slinkiness to her walk.   
The fox Digimon replied, "That you lack friends... would you enjoy me   
being your... friend?"   
  
Impmon took a step backwards, feeling distinctly uneasy at the strange   
behavior of the Data Type Digimon as she walked closer. "What the   
heck 're you talkin' about!" he growled, "I don't need no friends!"   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Renamon replied, continuing to walk closer,   
"Wouldn't you like the feeling of a kind voice? Someone to confide in?   
Someone who will always be there for you at any time?"   
  
Impmon took a few more steps backward, trying to keep his resolve as   
he said, "Yes I'm sure. A voice isn't somethin' you can feel. My   
secrets 're my business and I LIKE MY PRIVACY!"   
  
"Come now..." Renamon said, leaning forward so that her face was close   
to Impmon's as the smaller Rookie jumped up onto the small wall   
surrounding the roof's edge, "Friendship can not be that horrifying..."   
  
Impmon wanted to snarl something back, but the very unusual behavior of   
the normally dour and rude Renamon, combined with the fact she was so   
close to him he could sharply smell the grass-like scent she gave off,   
choked back any response he wanted to give...   
  
Except for the scream of utter terror that escaped his mouth as Renamon   
touched his arm, causing him to throw up his own arms, the bag of   
candy falling to the street.   
  
As soon as the scream faded, Renamon pulled back her hand and folded   
her arms over her chest as she said, "I believe you said something   
about having a sense of humor?"   
  
Impmon blinked... and then his eyes widened in horror as he heard the   
terrible, unholy sound of human children squealing in joy. He swiftly   
turned around and gawked in surprise as, down bellow, a small mob of   
children, who all had empty, slited sacks, were shoveling the candy   
out of his bag and into whatever they could carry.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Impmon cried, "How could you DO this to me you..."   
  
He whirled around to rant at Renamon but stopped dead as he found   
himself utterly alone on the rooftop.   
  
Impmon then decided that the best course of action was to curse each   
and every one of the Digital Gods in every single word and phrase   
possible. He kept it up for a good two minutes before something flew   
out of the shadows and thwacked him on the forehead.   
  
The Virus Digimon rubbed the wounded area and looked down at the   
object, a small candy bar. "HEY!" he cried out into the darkness,   
"Izzat supposed to appease me?! A little scrap for Impy?!"   
  
Impmon took several deep breaths, sitting down on the rooftop. He   
snatched up the candy bar and began to unwrap it. "Meh," he said to   
himself, "She's got potential. Now if only she'd leave that goofy   
human fer good."   
  
He bit into the bar and let the sweet mixture of chocolate and peanuts   
run over his taste buds.   
  
THE END


End file.
